10 years later
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: Title pretty much says it all! 10 years after G-Rev. the teams meet up and-wow and amen!-Tala's married and all of them are curious to who his wife is but Tala isn't telling a shit. (No OC, except for Tala's kids)


**_ (Finally did a TalaJulia fanfic! Takes place 10 years later G-rev. A one shot)_**

The sky was clouded over but it wasn't pouring, the guest surrounding the grave huddle closer not out of cold but to seek comfort.

Mariah sniffed looking at the grave stone from the corner of her eyes then returned back to the comfort of her husband's shoulder; Ray warped his arms closer around her and hid his face in her pink hair.

Hillary held on her white hanky and wipe off her eyes, Tyson besides her was facing the ground in a silent cry until his wife besides him put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The raven haired man look up to see Hillary forcing a smile "Hey..."It came out as a whisper but Tyson grabbed on her and hide his face on the crock on her neck "It'll be fine Tyson."

Like that the rest of the former G-Revolution were present-Max and Emily were offering comfort to each other, the new Beyblade host Daichi and his newly weeded wife Mathilda silently held each other's hands tight, the others were like that looking at the grave stone.

Here lies the great man who had changed the life of many

Mr. Dickenson

Loving adoptive-father, mediator, leader

**MAY THE HEAVENS WELCOME YOU IN HER ARMS**

**REST IN PEACE**

It was out of the blues, one moment Mr. Dickenson was laughing with his adopted son Brooklyn-having light tea and in the next moment they all got a call that the former director of BBA had passed away. At once they all assembled the former BladeBrakers, Justice 5, White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, Berthez Battalion and F-Dynasty, even the former Blitzkrieg Boys showed up for the old man-all except for their red-haired captain.

It was all silent until Kai caught a few faint footsteps; he rolled his eyes at the approaching guest. Marching in front with all his red haired glory was the former captain of the Russian team with a bundle of white lilies in hand. They all watched as he bends and placed the flowers against the grave stone and got up. Tala Ivanov rested a hand on the grave "May you rest in peace Mr. Dickenson."Then he headed for the gate unconsciously following his former foes/friends. It all felt back at the beyblading days for the certain captain as Ian Papov, Spencer Petrov and Bryan Kuznetsov fall behind him "Nice to see you all again."Two of them nodded back "She didn't show up?"Ian pointed out "No."Tala face in front where they all got on the bus (In memory of the old man, they all agree to board the usual bus used to transport the bladders).

Inside the bus they all sat quietly facing each other; the long seats were facing each other with the window on the back. It was all quite if it wasn't for the thunder overhead and the rain waiting to pour down. "Man..." Daichi thought out loud "I'd like to have a cup of coca right now." The rest said nothing only a collective agreement from the rest "My house's not far from here."Tala pointed out startling everyone "If you'd like." Ray nodded as Bryan got up to navigate towards his former-captain's house.

It all went back to silence until Kai spoke "Nice ring there."That's when everyone turned to the captain's left ring finger and saw the platinum band lined with small transparent costly stones. "She chose it."Tala fondly twirls the band "You're married?"Tyson was the first one to break in "And settled in Japan?" "I will be in Japan for the next few more months."The wolf continued to smile startling everyone further more "With my wife that is."At that everyone almost fall off their seat or stared at him in shock-either way the atmosphere was no longer thick and depressing.

"Y-you're wife?!"To all's surprise it was Rick who pointed at him "How long have you been married?!" "Roughly five years."Tala replied well mannered, no side smirk, no sarcasm and no annoyance just plain answer. "And you didn't tell us?"Daichi continued "Why?" "She hates publicity."The 28 years old calmly replied and the bus went to murmurs. Mariah spoke for the first time "Who's she?"Everyone now turn to the red head Russian wondering who could get the once cold and guarded captain of the feared 'Blitzkrieg Boys' to be so...free. "See for yourself."Tala went to folding his arm and retreating back against the seat. "Did you know, Kai?"Tyson turned to his ex-captain to find equally surprised face "Y-your married Ivanov?" "Speechless? Hiwatari?"Tala couldn't stop the smirk.

"Do you know?"Mystel directed to the other two Russians "Have some respect for privacy."Spencer pointed out "She'll hit me with her frying pan."Ian said sulking "Real story."The older one added "You're wife abuses you?"Brooklyn turns to Tala who shuddered a bit "She's pregnant."Another wave of chatters went pass the people until Bryan's voice sounded "We're here."

Everyone got down the bus and look at the wide crème house in front of them separated by the iron gates. "You live pretty far away."Max commented "It's better like that."The red head went up the small steps and the rest fall behind. After passing the gates Tala stopped at once and dung in his pockets "Keys?"Lee asked out of curiosity but was soon answered when the Russian pulled out a couple of bars of chocolate "Why'd you have the-"Before Kai could finish the front door was thrown open and a couple of 2 years old ran out "Papa!"

-A bit earlier-

Two red haired kids sat in the living room scribbling on some blank papers when a woman's voice sounded "Yuriy! Nadia! Time for tea!"At that sound the older one-the girl-got up and prepared to run for the kitchen when she noticed her brother was rooted on the ground "Yuriy?"Blue eyes blinked as Yuriy turned to his sister the same shade of eyes sparkling back "Papa's here?"At once the two ran over to the French window and look at the parked bus and a group marching towards the house with a red head leading the way. "Papa?"Yuriy wondered "Papa!"Nadia ran out of the door followed by the younger boy "Papa!" They both ran through the door and latched themselves on the leg of their father.

"Papa!"Everyone present gasped as Tala bend down and fondly ruffle the red heads "Hey cubs." 2 pairs of blue eyes looked up and they grinned "No way!"Garland exclaimed "No way! They're your kids?! Invanov?!" "Papa?"Tala felt Yuriy feeling afraid-he was just like his uncle and him before he went to the abbey. "Yes they are."Tala glared at the griffin but they didn't notice Nadia running out of her father's grab "Ancle Ss-pncer! Ancle 'An! Ancle Birdie!" "Stop calling me that horsie!"Bryan all but grinned at his 'niece' as she hugged each of them among the curious and surprised faces "Yuriy! Nadia!"They heard a feminine voice from the door and they all look up eagerly to see the wolf's mate but was greeted with the sight of Tala's back on them as he kissed his wife.

"Uncle Raul!"The Ivanov twins hugged the red haired Spanish "Wait a minute!"Mariah exclaimed realisation drawing on her "If Raul is their uncle."Hilary added as the female population looked at each other "Then." Mathilda added "Tala's wife is-"Emily turned to the door and no doubt saw the brown-blond haired Spanish "Julia?!"All of their eyes almost budged out at the sight of a smiling Julia Ivanova-Fernandez in the arms of Tala Ivanov who had his palm over her bulging stomach "Been long girls." "Julia!"The girls ran for the former blader as the guys followed "That was surprising."Brooklyn was still to come out of his daze "You never told us a thing!"Migule pointed an accusing finger at Raul who smiled sheepishly as Spencer and Bryan carried the twin inside "Like Ian said."The man said "Julia sure has her way with kitchen appliances, especially frying pan."

Inside the house they all sat around on the couch around the small fire base in the middle of the living room "I never caught their names."Lee said as he watch Nadia ran pass the couch and to Ian's lap who took the girl and ruffled her hair earning a pout. "The first one's Nadia, she tends to act a lot like her mother."Tala look over to Yuriy seating between Spencer and Raul and munching on his chocolate and feeding his uncles time-to-time "And second's Yuriy, he's more of Raul than me or Julia." "I see you in him."Kai pointed out "You tend to get shy around the abbey in your first day." "And Gou's like you a lot."Tala hit back "He has that innocent and childish air that you had back then." "How old are they?"Ray decided to change the subject "2, turning 3 in a month." The father replied and soon they all got dissolved in a conversation.

"All right!"From the door the women came out with trays "Here's your coca." "Sweet!"Daichi took the cup from his wife "Thanks Mathilda." The light pink haired only smiled back and fall next to him "I meant to ask." Ming-Ming broke in after Tala carefully got Julia to seat down "What's your story?" Everyone was now looking at them "How'd you guys fall in love?"Mariah left Ray's side and sat next to the former pop diva followed by the other girls "Was it there since the tournament?"Emily asked "Or love at first sight in the airport?"Mathilda added "Or you guys were silently dating after the tournament."Hilary smiled "Tell me quick."Ming-Ming was getting restless causing Tala to turn away "It's kinda confidential."Julia gave an apologetic look to the dishearten females "Ok then how did he purposed?"Ming-Ming wasn't letting them get off the hook.

Julia breathes out and looks at her husband "Don't look at me like that." "It was one of the most romantic moments in my life."Julia started with a grin as the girls got interested "It started off with a special breakfast by Tala." "He cooks?"Michel gestured at Tala, ignoring him Julia went on "We then went for sightseeing around Paris followed by a shopping trip, Tala bought me most of my clothes and he was such a sweetheart."The girls were too drown in the story that they didn't notice Tala look away-amused by his wife's imagination and glaring at the guys who dare laugh at his wife. "We had dinner in the most luxurious and splendid hotel in all over French."Julia went on "And he made reservation for the top of the Eiffel Tower we got to see the city under the night light."The woman leaned in her husband "It was then that Tala went down on his knee and said the most romantic thing ever to me and asked me to marry him."The females went 'aww...' while the males were holding their laughter.

"He really did that?"Emily asked and now all female eyes were on the man "No." "What?!"The females turned to a smug Julia who was stirring her cup of coca "That was a lie."Tyson couldn't help it he burst out laughing followed by the rest "Oh My God!"Daichi was on the floor "Tala?-HAHAHA! Eiffel Tower?! HAHAHA!" "Julia!"Mariah glared at the Spanish woman who was leaning in her husband's arms laughing away to glory "How did he actually proposed?"Mathilda was also too eager to hear it "In a local beyblading tournament."Julia caught herself and sat up "Before joining the Russian BBA, Tala wanted to meet other kids whom he thought beyblading before."Now all the laughter died down and were listening intensely "He held a competition in the city's square, after the competition he challenged me on a one on one."

Julia shut her eyes in bliss remembering the day 5 years ago "It was outside the beydish so I took on his challenge."She opened her eyes and saw her sleeping twins being carried by their uncle "After a while Wolborg stopped spinning and I thought I had won but that's when I notice the crowd being in a stunt silence. Tala was next to me on his knee holding out the ring I had admired a few weeks prior."There was the same 'aww...' "I asked him what he was doing and he growled at me to look at the bey-dish and that's when I saw it. He had carved 'Marry Me' with Wolborg and the over headed screen was all but focused on Tala, me and the beydish. At that moment I wished for anything to happened, just anything-it was THAT embarrassing!"Julia's face turn beet red causing the females to tease her and the males to grin at Tala "You embarrassed your girlfriend when you proposed her instead of making her feel the luckiest one." "Shut up Hiwatari."

"It was all so long."Julia groaned remembering it "The crowd's expectation, the fangirl's glare, the couple's wish and some bastard's bet. Tala on the other hand was determined to wait for my answer on his position even if it fractured his knee bone." "That's some waiting."Daichi grin receiving a glare "Shut up." "When I said 'yes' people started throwing glitters on us-I bet Tala told them to, the crowd went wild and the fangirls were already planning my death but to me all that mattered was that Tala kissed me in front that entire crowd." The guest went 'aww...' some were hooting whistles at them as Julia turned a beautiful shade of red "And that's pretty much it." "You said well honey."Tala whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Public Display of Affection!"Mathilda squealed causing Julia to go even further red "I'll check on the kids."Quickly mumbling she walked out of the room-as fast as an 8 moth's pregnant woman could.

"I never thought I'd see Tala in such a mood."Hilary whispered to her husband of 4 years "Yeah it's all so weird..."Tyson trailed off "But in a good way." "Yeah."The brown haired woman brought up her cup. It was all going well until a flash of lightning was followed by the heavy rain

"Aw...snap!"Kevin said looking at the rain through the French window "Looks like we're crashing in your place for the night Tala."Raul said looking at the other guest "There are a few empty rooms."The owner said "We could have a sleep over!"Mathilda exclaimed "Like old times!"Mariah agreed and the rest of the females followed suit "Geez..."Daichi turned to Ray "And they called us immature." Tala got up "I'll go check one Julia."

In the twin's room Julia sat on the side of their bed looking at the two carbon copy of their father. She ran a hand through Nadia's red hair causing the girl to snuggle in her hand which bought a smile on her lips. It may have been almost 3 years but seeing the twins again and again never failed to bring a smile on her face-especially since they look so much like their father. 'Tala.' The brown haired placed a hand on her abdomen she can't believe it has been 7 years since they meet, 6 years since they fall in love, roughly 5 years into their marriage, almost 3 years of being parents and now...they were expecting again. When she told him about her expecting again Tala replied that he wanted an entire circus so that they could start their own travelling circus company-later he had a very hard time convincing Julia that he was only joking.

"Julia?"The former acrobatics performer turned to the door where her husband leans against the wall, giving her that famous smirk of his "Someone's been dreaming again." "Shs!"Julia placed a finger on her lip indicating the sleeping kids "You'll wake them up." "Sorry."Tala whispered back and walked up to her and joined his wife in looking at their kids.

"They're beautiful."Julia said after a while "They've got a beautiful mother."Tala replied "But I don't think Yuriy would appreciate being called beautiful." "He'll be as pretty as his father."Julia grinned at him as Tala wraps his arms around her "Say that again and I'll break your neck."But he was equally grinning as his wife.

"Tala..."Julia's smile faded after a while "I'm scared for them to grow up; I'm scared of how the world will look at them." "You don't need to worry Julia."The red head rested his chin of her shoulder "They will be fine." "But-"The woman turned a bit "What if they got disappointed at themselves? What if they can't be as good as they think? What if they fail? We can't be with them forever." "Hm..."Tala only looked at the sleeping angels on the bed "That's when friend will turn in Julia."He spoke softly "My parents weren't good examples and you never knew your parents but you had Raul and I had the Blitzkrieg Boys, we got to the tournament and made friend and foes along the way. They all helped us in our life, friend helps us back up and foes make us better."He shifted a bit "Nadia and Yuriy will also have their own adventure and make friends and foes Julia, it's all they need to move forward even after we're away. Among that they'll fall in love and start their own family."

Julia can't help but grinned "I wonder who'll be brave enough to date Nadia under your nose." "She'll be right where she is until she's...30-no!-40!"Tala growled causing Julia to giggle "40? Really Tala? By then she may have eloped." "If anyone dare ran away with my daughter."Tala's voice became threatening "He'd better start training under the best marshal teacher." "I'm sure he'll live to do that...except if he's a certain neighbour back in Russia."Julia watched in amusement as Tala's face darkens "Not him." "Or Hilary's son is not that bad."The former Fernandez continued grinning as her husband glared at anything "Not a Kinomiya! Anything but a Kinomiya!"Julia's grin stayed in place "Gou seems like he'll grow up to be quite a man." "No daughter of mine is becoming a Hiwatari under my watch!"Tala growled and Julia laughed out loud just than there was a noise downstairs, she turned to the man behind her "They decided to stay?" "Rain."Tala helped up his wife up "As a helpful friend I allowed them to stay."

Downstairs the 28 years old woman watched as the living room becomes a mess-it was like suddenly they were all bladers again staying together in a hotel after the current tournament.

Julia watched as the Berthez Battalion try and fail to keep help their female member from running after her husband with a hanky in her hand and Daichi had his face covered in chocolate, the White tigers were arguing over a game of cards calling the All Starz a cheater and demanding re-match while the Americans were insisting that they played fare and square, the BladeBrakers were chatting away with the Justice 5-correction, arguing with the Justice 5 to who gets the last cup of coffee and Raul watched on as the Russians were fighting for the remote.

From out of nowhere the twins ran down and join their uncle in fighting for the remote "No! Nadia! Yuriy!"Tala ran ahead like the panicking father he was "Don't! Bryan don't man handle my daughter! Ian leave Yuriy alone! Spencer don't hand over the remote! Raul! Help me get these red runts off!"

The expecting mother sighed and put a hand over her abdomen 'This is a big world honey...'But then smiled 'But like what papa said to sis and brother, friends can he a great help when you needed them-'

THUD!

Julia immediately scanned the room with her green eyes to see everyone looking at Daichi on the floor with Mathilda on top of him rubbing-SCRUBBING-his face clean all the while saying along the line of "Don't be messy!" and "You can't host a tournament with bad skin." Mind you it was a miracle Daichi wasn't bleeding. 'Well...' Julia sweat dropped at that 'The craziest are the best.'

* * *

**Seriously what's actually carved on a gravestone?-never attended a funeral-**


End file.
